fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
OPW: Evolution
Evolution OPW: Evolution is the first OPW special event produced by the RRW's developmental division, Omega Pro Wrestling. Matches Liger vs Gulak 'Drew Gulak vs Jushin Thunder Liger - If Gulak wins, Liger leaves OPW. If Liger wins, he becomes #1 contender for the OPW Championship.' Drew Gulak is out first to nuclear heat. Gulak stops and holds his head down on the ramp before walking into the ring. Jushin Thunder Liger is out next to the largest pop of the night so far. Liger runs down into the ring, and jumps up to the top turnbuckle to pose for the crowd. Gulak eyes Liger from the corner. Liger comes down and the ref calls for the bell! Gulak and Liger meet each other halfway in the center of the ring. Gulak tries to use his height and reach advantage to lock up but Liger is easily able to slide out of most of Gulak’s attempts. Gulak lunges with a big boot but Liger rolls underneath it and grabs Gulak from behind in a waist lock! Liger tries to drag Gulak towards the ropes but Gulak unhooks Liger’s hands from around his waist and spins around, twisting Liger’s arm around his back with one arm and applying a side headlock with the other!!! Liger’s arm is stretched in a dangerous position, disallowing him from escaping! Liger tries to shift his weight towards the ropes to force a break… but instead uses his free arm to try to punch at Gulak! Gulak maintains the hold but Liger begins to kick back at him! Liger is chipping away at Gulak’s hold on him! Gulak lets go of the headlock and untwists Liger’s arm while still holding onto it and pulls Liger in… THEN NEARLY TAKES HIS HEAD OFF WITH A HARD CLOTHESLINE!!! GULAK COVERS!!! ONE………..!!!! TWO…………!!!! THREE…………. Liger gets the shoulder up right at two! Gulak stomps on Liger’s chest and holds his boot there! The ref pulls Gulak off and Gulak complies. Liger begins to get up to his feet and Gulak runs right back at him with a hard kick to the chest! Liger goes back down and Gulak pounces on him, unleashing hard punches to the head and body of Liger! Gulak grabs Liger by the horns of his mask and slams his head back against the mat as hard as he can! Gulak picks Liger up by the hair on the mask and then grabs the arm, whipping Liger into the corner! Gulak taunts Liger… THEN RUNS FOR THE CLOTHESLINE!! BUT LIGER GRABS THE ARM AND PULLS GULAK TOWARDS THE CENTER OF THE RING BEFORE JUMPING UP AND BRINGING GULAK DOWN WITH THE ELEVATED DDT, SPIKING HIM RIGHT ON THE HEAD!!! LIGER HOOKS THE LEG!!! ONE………..!!!! TWO…………!!!! THREE…………. GULAK KICKS OUT! Liger gets up to his feet, clutching his midsection, and waits for Gulak to get up too. Gulak is up and Liger goes for kicks to the midsection! Gulak reels over from a hard midsection kick and Liger takes advantage with a punch to the side of the head before locking Gulak in for the DDT again! Gulak however spins out of it and pushes Liger away! Liger turns but Gulak nails him with a European uppercut before whipping him into the ropes! Gulak ducks to take down Liger with the back body drop but Liger flips forward and rolls off of Gulak’s back, running the ropes the other way and coming back! Gulak quickly turns and lifts up Liger for a scoop powerslam! Liger however shifts his weight and uses the momentum to spin out of it and bring down Gulak with a tornado DDT!!! Liger gets up and stalks Gulak as he begins to get up to a knee… THEN RUNS THE ROPES AND LUNGES HIS RIGHT LEG FOR THE SUPERKICK TO THE JAW!!! BUT GULAK GRABS THE LEG AND DROPS LIGER, THEN GETS UP AND LOCKS LIGER INTO THE ANKLE LOCK!!! LIGER TRIES TO CRAWL HIS WAY TO THE ROPES BUT GULAK SITS DOWN ON THE MAT AND TURNS LIGER OVER… THEN APPLIES A SHARPSHOOTER AT THE SAME TIME!!! GULAK HAS LIGER LOCKED INTO THE TRAILBLAZER!!! GULAK HAS HIS FINISHER LOCKED IN SO EARLY! LIGER IS TRYING SOMEHOW, SOMEWAY TO MAKE IT TO THE ROPES BUT GULAK HAS HIM GROUNDED ALL THE WAY IN!!! BOTH OF LIGER’S LEGS ARE LOCKED AND HE ONLY HAS ONE FREE ARM TO WORK WITH!!! LIGER IS POUNDING HIS FIST ON THE MAT… HE’S ABOUT TO TAP… BUT HE STAYS IN THIS!!! LIGER TRIES TO REACH AROUND AND PULL GULAK’S HAND OFF HIS ARM BUT GULAK TILTS A BIT TO THE LEFT, PUTTING EVEN MORE PRESSURE ON THE HOLD!!! Liger begins to use his one free arm to push himself off the mat. Liger tries to hop on his one arm to pull himself towards the ropes and he begins to make progress! Gulak is forced to let go of the armbar and just lock Liger into the Sharpshooter… AND LIGER QUICKLY TAKES ADVANTAGE, USING HIS CORE STRENGTH TO FLIP GULAK OVER!!! LIGER USES HIS ONE GOOD ARM TO CRAWL TO THE ROPES AND PICK HIMSELF UP!!! Gulak is back on his feet, and charges at Liger… BUT LIGER PULLS DOWN THE ROPES!!! GULAK FLIES OVER TO THE OUTSIDE… AND LIGER JUMPS OFF THE SECOND ROPE FOR THE ASAI MOONSAULT TO THE OUTSIDE!!! LIGER CRASHES ON GULAK, SENDING BOTH MEN TUMBLING INTO THE BARRICADE!!! Liger manages to stay up, holding himself against the barricade, while Gulak crawls towards the apron to pull himself up. Gulak is on his feet, while Liger still continues to recover. Gulak cracks his neck for a moment, then grabs Liger and whips him against the apron! Gulak smashes the elbow onto Liger’s face before rolling him into the ring. Gulak stands on the apron and waits for Liger to begin to get up. Liger is on his feet… AND GULAK SPRINGBOARDS WITH THE CROSSBODY!!! BUT LIGER CATCHES HIM IN POWERSLAM POSITION!!! Liger converts Gulak into position for the reverse piledriver… THEN BRINGS GULAK DOWN ON HIS HEAD AND ROLLS ONTO HIM FOR THE COVER!!! ONE………..!!!! TWO…………!!!! THREE…………. ……………………. …………………….. GULAK BARELY KICKS HIS LEGS UP!!! Liger is back on his feet, amazed at what just transpired. Gulak begins to roll his way towards the ropes. Liger stops for a second to catch his breath and recover a little bit more, while waiting for Gulak to get up. Gulak pulls himself up to his knees using the middle rope and stays on his knees to recoup. Liger sees Gulak… THEN PULLS HIM BACK IN BELLY-TO-BACK POSITION THEN CONVERTS THE HOLD INTO A WHEELBARROW FACEBUSTER ONTO THE TOP ROPE!!! GULAK EATS THE IMPACT BUT SOMEHOW STAYS ON HIS FEET, BUT STAGGERS BACK HOLDING ONTO HIS FACE… AND LIGER TAKES ADVANTAGE, PICKING GULAK UP… THEN DROPPING HIM BACK DOWN WITH THE FISHERMAN’S BUSTER SUPLEX!!! LIGER HOOKS THE LEG!!! ONE………..!!!! TWO…………!!!! THREE…………. ……………………. …………………….. AGAIN GULAK KICKS OUT!!! Liger gets up to his feet and signals for the end now! Liger grabs Gulak by the head and pulls him up… THEN PICKS HIM UP FOR THE LIGER BOMB!!! LIGER HAS GULAK IN POSITION FOR THE POWERBOMB AND RUNS FORWARD… BUT GULAK ELBOWS LIGER ON THE HEAD OVER AND OVER AGAIN BEFORE BREAKING FREE!!! Gulak stumbles on the landing, and Liger takes advantage with a hard chop to the chest that sends Gulak reeling! Liger quickly bounces off of the ropes and runs back at Gulak… THEN JUMPS UP FOR THE FRANKENSTEINER!!! BUT GULAK QUICKLY WRAPS HIS ARMS AROUND LIGER AND DROPS HIM WITH THE SOUTHERN LIGHTS SUPLEX!!! GULAK CONNECTS THE INVERTED NORTHERN LIGHTS AND COVERS!!! ONE………..!!!! TWO…………!!!! THREE…………. ……………………. LIGER KICKS OUT!!! Gulak sits on his heels, recovering, while Liger begins to stir. Liger makes his way to his feet and Gulak is right up to join him. Liger is on wobbly legs and Gulak takes advantage with a hard irish whip into the corner! Liger crashes into the corner but hangs on… WHICH IS EXACTLY WHAT GULAK WANTED AS HE RUNS INTO THE CORNER AND NEARLY KNOCKS LIGER OUT OF THE RING WITH A VICIOUS CLOTHESLINE!!! Liger comes staggering out… AND GULAK RUNS AT HIM FOR ANOTHER CLOTHESLINE TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD - BUT LIGER DUCKS IT!!! Gulak’s momentum sends him running into the ropes, but he runs right back at Liger and spins for the uppercut! Liger rolls out of the way, THEN RUNS AFTER GULAK AND SOMEHOW MANAGES TO TURN HIM INSIDE OUT WITH A WICKED LARIAT!!! Liger almost collapses himself, but stays on his feet! Gulak is beginning to get up to his feet but Liger doesn’t waste any time, picking Gulak up… BEFORE RUNNING INTO THE CENTER OF THE RING AND DROPPING HIM WITH THE LIGER BOMB!!! LIGER HOOKS THE LEG!!! ONE………..!!!! TWO…………!!!! THREE…………. ……………………. ……………………… ……………………….. GULAK SOMEHOW WILLS HIMSELF TO KICK OUT!!! LIGER IS IN SHEER DISBELIEF!!! Liger bends down to pick Gulak up - BUT GULAK QUICKLY WRAPS HIS LEG AROUND LIGER’S, AND USES HIS ARM TO PULL LIGER DOWN FOR THE SMALL PACKAGE!!! ONE………..!!!! TWO…………!!!! THREE…………. ……………………. ……………………... LIGER BREAKS FREE AND ROLLS AWAY, SCURRYING UP TO HIS FEET!!! Gulak is up too and joins Liger! Liger and Gulak go to blows! Gulak lunges with hard punches but Liger is quick to dodge them! Gulak fires with an uppercut but Liger kicks Gulak hard in the leg and puts him in position for the DDT! Gulak fights out of it and whips Liger into the ropes! Gulak runs after Liger BUT LIGER EXPLODES OUT WITH A STIFF PALM THRUST TO THE CHEST!!! Gulak staggers back, AND LIGER FIRES WITH ANOTHER PALM THRUST!!!! Liger runs the ropes and comes back for another - BUT GULAK JUMPS UP AND CATCHES LIGER HALFWAY WITH A DROPKICK RIGHT TO THE FACE!!! Liger slowly makes his way up while Gulak waits… AND GULAK PICKS LIGER UP IN POSITION FOR THE BELLY-TO-BACK SUPLEX… THEN CONVERTS THE HOLD INTO THE BACKBREAKER ON THE KNEE!!!! THE SPINE SPLITTER FROM GULAK CONNECTS AS HE MAKES THE COVER!!! ONE………..!!!! TWO…………!!!! THREE…………. ……………………. ……………………… LIGER KICKS OUT!!! GULAK IS NOW IN DISBELIEF!!! Liger lays writhing on the ground, and Gulak poses over him signalling for the end! Gulak grabs Liger by the hair and pulls him up to his knees, and does the cut-throat signal over it… THEN RUNS THE ROPES AND COMES BACK WITH A VICIOUS SUPERKICK TO THE FACE!!! BUT LIGER GRABS THE LEG AND SPINS GULAK AROUND BEFORE JUMPING UP AND SENDING HIM ROCKING WITH AN ENZUIGURI!!! Gulak staggers back and Liger lifts him high in the air… AND DROPS HIM WITH THE VERTICAL SUPLEX THROW!!! LIGER SLOWLY MAKES HIS WAY TO THE TOP ROPE NOW… LIGER IS GETTING THE CROWD RILED UP… THEN FLIES!!! SHOOTING STAR PRESS!!! BUT GULAK ROLLS AWAY!!! LIGER CRASHES BUT GULAK JUMPS RIGHT BACK AT HIM AND APPLIES THE DRAGON SLEEPER!!! LIGER DESPERATELY TRIES TO FIGHT OUT OF IT BUT GULAK BRINGS LIGER DOWN TO THE MAT AND TRAPS HIM WITH BODY SCISSORS!!! GULAK HAS LIGER STUCK IN THE GU-LOCK!!! LIGER IS FLAILING HIS ARMS BUT HE IS IN POSITION TO DO ANYTHING!!! LIGER TRIES TO REACH AROUND… BUT GULAK ONLY PRESSES THE DRAGON SLEEPER IN FURTHER!!! LIGER IS BEGINNING TO FADE… THEN GIVES IN AND TAPS!!! WINNER AT 18:03 BY SUBMISSION: DREW GULAK!!! Gulak lets go of the hold and gets up to his feet as he gets nuclear heat from the crowd! The referee raises Gulak’s arm, then goes to check on Liger. Liger begins to recover as the referee helps him up. The crowd gives Liger a standing ovation. Gulak comes face to face with Liger… and extends his hand for a handshake. Liger looks hesitant, then answers it. THEN GULAK QUICKLY DROPS LIGER WITH A HARD RIGHT!!! GULAK GETS ON TOP OF LIGER AND PUNCHES THE LIGHTS OUT OF HIM!!! The referee tries to pull Gulak away but Gulak shoves the ref and continues his assault on Liger. Gulak wraps his arm around Liger’s neck in the dragon sleeper position and picks him up to his feet… AND UNMASKS HIM!!! The crowd begins throwing trash at Gulak as he holds Liger’s mask in the air. Gulak walks to the back with Liger’s mask, while the ref checks on Liger in the ring. A video package begins to play for the WHC Battle Royal.